Our Final Stand
by Blitzy-chan
Summary: Percy Jackson was defeated by Kronos seventeen years ago, and the Gods knew they were in trouble. Now, the world is ruled by the Titans, and chaos reigns. It took the Titans sixteen years to learn not all of the Demigods had been destroyed, and now they fight to kill off the ones that remain. These Demigods are the world's last hope, and they are making their final stand. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a revamped version of my story, The Only Hope. Yes, it will be dramatically changed from that. Hopefully for the better. The beginning of this chapter is text straight out of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Last Olympian, so if any of the story looks familiar, that is why. I myself do not own Percy Jackson, and this is written purely for the entertainment of the readers.**

* * *

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," I said. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started."

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover- brave, stupid satyr that he was- tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll. I sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed me using one of the first moves he'd ever taught me. My sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed.

Don't ask me where she found the strength, but she stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

I tried to move, but my body was frozen again. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos?

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but I didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.

I summoned all my will. I managed to rise, but it was like holding the weight of the sky again.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

I took a painful step forward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of us could get anywhere close to Annabeth, the sword fell.

I watched with horror as her eyes widened, mouth agape. Her voice was weak as she spoke, eyes staring at the Titan that loomed over her. "You promised, Luke," She coughed. "Family."

With a final cough, Annabeth's body fell limp, her eyes blank.

"NO!" I couldn't tell who's cry was louder: mine, or the one from Luke, who had managed to take control back from his body. "ANNABETH!"

The weight lifted. I wanted to run over to her. Grover already had. "Grover, wait!" But it was too late. The satyr dropped down beside Annabeth, opposite Luke, and stared down at her.

"Annabeth, please. No!"

When I tried to take a step forward and couldn't, I knew Luke had lost control again. "GROVER!" He looked over at me, then to Kronos, who had raised Backbiter again. The scythe was plunged into the chest of the satyr, who stared at Kronos, blood pouring down the front side of his body, and dripping beside the still form of Annabeth.

When the blade was pulled from the dead satyr's chest, Grover fell, collapsing onto Annabeth. "NO! GROVER!" I stared at both of their bodies. There was no feeling left inside of me. Nothing could describe the anguish I felt, the emptiness. My two closest friends, murdered in so short a span.

"Kronos." I was shocked to learn my voice didn't shake. I stood, picking up Annabeth's dagger. The Titan turned towards me, and the two of us stared at each other.

It was Kronos who struck first. I dodged, relying more on my body than the weapon in my hand. Annabeth was the knife fighter, not me. I fought with one weapon, and one weapon only. I only hoped that Riptide would return to me in time.

Kronos struck again, this time aiming at my side. The sword connected, put the Achille's Curse prevented it from cutting the flesh. All he managed to do was shove me backwards. A stumbled, and Kronos glared at me.

I knew he knew where my Achille's Heel was. He knew it was on the small of my back, so I couldn't let him get there. My only hope was finding where his would be. It wouldn't be easy to reach, which would make this more difficult.

Kronos moved in again, moving towards my left side, but at the last moment stopping and darting for my right. I threw my body towards him, hoping it'd be enough to keep him from getting behind me. I slashed the knife at his neck, but he didn't move. It wasn't his spot.

A familiar weight landed in my pocket, and I picked the pen out, uncapping it. Riptide grew in my hand, its weight familiar. Bittersweet as it was, a small smile was on my face as I stabbed the sword at Kronos. Backbiter easily came up to deflect the blow.

He didn't try disarming me this time. Instead, he used his own blade to force me closer. A hand left his own, and he shoved me backwards. I skid across the throne room, landing at the base of Hermes' throne. My head smacked against the stone slab, and when I stared at Kronos, I wasn't sure which one was the right one, the one on the left, or the right one.

Stumbling to my feet, I shook my head, trying to clear the confusion. I slashed at the right one, but where my sword should have connected with his left arm, there was a blade there, stretched out. I knew suddenly that this wasn't the right one; the blade wasn't facing the right way to be able to block mine.

He trapped Riptide, and the blade rose towards me. I left go of my own blade and stumbled backwards, still trying to shake the confusion from my mind. Kronos walked towards me, a sneer on his face. My eyes narrowed as his blade aimed at my head. I tried to dodge, but it wasn't easy dodging two blades, not knowing which one was false.

The scythe connected with the side of my head, and it sent me crashing to the ground. I tried turning to get up, but Kronos' foot stopped me. "Now Jackson, join your friends in Tartarus." The energy had seeped out of me. I didn't realize how tired I was until I couldn't do anything. My gaze rested on Grover and Annabeth. I felt a stinging pain in my back, Kronos had obviously found my weak spot. Before my eyes closed completely, I heard a loud, powerful shout of my name. _Forgive me, Dad._

* * *

**For those of you interested in submitting OCs, the form is below. I prefer if you sent the characters in through PM, but I will accept through review. The reason for this is that way I can get in touch with you if I have any questions about your character. Before I get into what I need, I have some rules that you must follow.**

**No Mary Sues or Gary Stus.** This means you cannot submit a perfect character. They are human, and it's our flaws that make us human. Besides, where is the fun in having a character who is perfect? We all enjoy the flaws of the character, it's what makes them unique.

**Limited children of the Big Three.** I admit, my OC will be a child of Zeus, so I won't be accepting another. I am only going to be accepting one child of Poseidon/Neptune, and one child of Hades/Pluto. I am more likely to accept the child of a Minor God or Titan over that of an Olympian God, but Olympian gods are still accepted and welcome.

**No children of Virgin Goddesses and Primordial Deities**.You cannot make a child of Artemis, Hera, Minerva, or any of the other virgin Goddesses. Also, I'm not allowing children of the Primordial beings. This includes Gaia, Erebus, Chaos, and Uranus.

**Make your character believable.** Yes we all love the sob stories, and this story itself will have its fair share of sobbing, so your characters don't need to have a terrible past. Sure they all will, but before that, they don't need to. You can make your character the victim of abuse, but if every OC has been traumatized, I'm likely not to accept them. Also, make the character fit into the world I have created. It's practically post apocalyptic, only without the zombies. Your character won't be living in a mansion, I can tell you that now.

* * *

**What I need**

One son of Apollo (Roman)

* * *

**What I have**

Five Greek Demigods (Zeus, Dionysus, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus)  
Four Roman Demigods (Timor, Neptune, Pallor, Hercules)  
Two Hunters (Aphrodite, Hecate)

* * *

**The form**

**Look on my profile for one to copy/paste**

Name: First Middle Last  
Nickname: Any other names they're known by, whether they like it or not  
Age: Between 14 and 17 (If Hunter, include appearance age)  
Gender:  
Godly Parent:

Hair: Include length, style, and color  
Eyes:  
Build: Tall, short, bulky, lithe, slim  
Clothing Style: Include both warm and cold weather

Likes: at least 5  
Dislikes: at least 5  
Positives: at least 3  
Negatives: at least 3  
Fatal Flaw: only 1  
Personality: at least a paragraph

Armor: include color, kind (it doesn't have to be Greek/Roman), and any personal styles  
Weapons: include any weapons they have, their names, and transformations, if any  
Abilities: Must match their Godly parent  
Combat style: How they fight  
Pet: If any, it has to help them survive. (Someone who helps fight, scout, etc.)

Mortal Family:  
History: What was life like before everything went to shit?

* * *

**If I accept your character, you will know through PM, if you have an account, which is preferred.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've tried many different starts, but decided to scratch them all. I feel that this is probably the best idea to go with. The idea came to my while I was walking my dogs (for some reason all my ideas come when I'm walking my dogs), and I thought, that's it! That's the start! So when I came back, I wrote this up. Not the happiest with it, but I figured I kept you guys waiting far too long.**

**There are still a few positions open for the story, being a son of Apollo (Greek or Roman), a son of Vulcan/Hephaestus, and a final Hunter. I will be judging these characters harshly, more harshly than what I've judged the others, so think about the character you're creating. Think about the world they live in. Think about how their history and personality would be affected by this world. I want to be able to tell everything about this character.**

* * *

The eagle was back. And it was watching her. The female paused in her work, the pitchfork held loosely in her right hand, as her left used the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat that gathered at her forehead away. The eagle squawked, and Dakota glared at it, which caused the bird to fly away. So the female went back to her work. The pitchfork dove into the pile of fresh hay, which she carried over to one of the empty stalls and tossed it on the ground. She had already cleaned the old hay from the stall. For two hours, that was what she did. Take hay from the hay pile and put it into one of the empty stalls.

The sound of an engine caught the female's attention, and she turned towards the entrance of the barn. An old, beat up red pickup truck was driving down the dirt road, and stopped outside the barn. Two guys jumped out, only identifiable from the other because Dakota knew them too well. "Bout tahme ya two returned." The two dirty blondes glanced at the platinum blonde, but didn't say anything. Instead, the two of them went towards the bed of the truck, and Dakota followed.

Colt climbed into the bed towards the head of the deer he and his twin brother managed to shoot, while Deacon stayed outside the truck and lifted the hind legs of the deer. The two of them managed to haul the dead animal out of the truck and onto the ground, where it lay sprawled. "Go 'n help yer Mam." Dakota didn't argue, and left the two to the deer to skin, gut, and prepare it.

As Dakota headed towards the house, she noticed the eagle perched on the weather pane. It was watching her again. Her eyes scrunched in puzzlement, and she stared at it for a bit, trying to figure out why the eagle just stared at her. "Dakota!" The sound of her mother's voice caught the female's attention, and she hurried into the house. "Set the table." Nodding, the female went over to the cabinet and opened the door. She grabbed four plates and held them in the crook of her arm as she walked back to the table and set them out. Four cups and four sets of silverware came next. Once seat sat empty; her Aunt Dorkas wasn't back yet. She had gone on a food run, to see if she could find anything else to eat. Sure, the garden they kept supplied them with the grains and vegetables, and her two brothers (cousins actually, but she had grown up with them, and considered them her brothers) were good hunters, who supplied meat. But they had horses and animals they had to care for too, which also supplied other meats too, and they needed fed too.

Colt and Deacon came in, both with bloody hands. Dakota guessed they had finished gutting and skinning the deer. The two went over to the sink to wash their hands, shoving at each other as they did so. Emma, Dakota's mom, yelled at the two and told them to hurry up so they could eat. The two settled, and finished washing up, and took their respective seats, Colt beside Dakota, Deacon beside Emma. Unlike most of the families, they didn't pray. They just went straight to the food. Dakota stabbed a piece of the roast beef and put it on her plate, then grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and corn. The family started eating.

"That was a nice deer ya two got. Where did ya find 'im?"

"Woods. Colt missed the first shot, Ah managed ta git him while he was runnin'."

"Ah wouldn't have missed if ya didn't move."

A loud squawk stopped the conversation, and the four looked towards the window, where the eagle squawked again. Boris started barking, and Deacon stood up and looked out the window. He cursed and turned towards the other three. "They're here Emma."

Dakota's mom turned to look at Colt. "Colt, git Dakota ta the loft en stay with her till one of us comes en gets ya. Go now." She turned to Deacon. "Help me with this." Colt grabbed Dakota's wrist a little too tightly, and hauled her to her feet. The two of them briskly walked towards the back door where Colt peered out of the window before exiting the house. He still had a grip on Dakota's arm as he ran towards the barn. Dakota knew she wouldn't be able to keep up if he wasn't pulling her along. She didn't try to glance around her. She was scared. What had her mom and brothers so freaked out? Who was here?

But Colt shoved her into the slightly barred barn door and closed it silently behind him. A soft nicker was heard in the silence, and the darkness, of the barn. "Hush Flint." Colt's voice was soft as he spoke, but the stallion did. "Come ahn Dakota." He lead the way towards the ladder that lead to the hay loft, and told Dakota to climb; she didn't argue. Halfway up, the ladder shifted slightly, and Dakota knew Colt was climbing too. She reached the top, and Colt told her to lay behind the hay bales, which she did. So the two waited.

The doors of the barn burst open, each slamming against the walls on either side. Colt pressed his body closer to her own, and covered her mouth up with his hand.

"I thought I sssmelt Demigod."

"Your nosssse isss faulty. Come on let'sss go. Atlasss isss waiting."

Dakota's eyes widened at the hissing, and she tried to lift her head to stare at the things that were in the barn, but Colt shoved her back down.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Luke Castellon's body started smoking. Golden light arched out of it, causing the mortal body to glow brightly. The body disintegrated, leaving a tall, vigorous body in its place. The man, a powerful aura resonating from him, turned towards the Gods who had just entered the throne room, staring at the body lying crumpled at Kronos' feet. The shout from Poseidon caused a smile to plaster itself on the Titan King's face, and he turned towards his second eldest son. "I'm sorry, Poseidon. Percy Jackson cannot hear you." Poseidon lunged forward, but was stopped by Zeus thrusting out his arm, stalling his brother's assault._

_"No Brother, you cannot do this by yourself."_

_But Poseidon was overcome with anger, and he shoved himself past Zeus' outstretched arm, and charged at Kronos, trident ready. The Titan picked up Riptide, the closest weapon to him, and parried Poseidon's blow. The sight of his late son's sword in the hands of the enemy who had killed him must have pissed the God off, because he roared, spun, and stabbed his trident at Kronos' legs, who just jumped back. Zeus threw his lightning bolt at his Father, but the Titan ducked out of the way, and the bolt rammed against Hermes' throne, causing the God to collapse with a shout of pain. The rest of the Gods ignored it, and charged as one towards the Titan._

_But suddenly, the throne room, originally filled with eleven, filled to around thirty. The Gods stopped, and Kronos laughed. "Looks like the Roman assault has ended. I'm guessing my Grandson Jason Grace has been killed." Zeus narrowed his eyes at the Titan King, but didn't reply. "Handle them. Poseidon, with me." The Gods divided, turning towards the other Titans who had arrived and started their assault. Zeus and Poseidon turned towards their father. "Titans, attack the thrones! But _DON'T _destroy them." The three attacked. Poseidon used his trident to try and get Kronos in his face while Zeus went after the Titan's feet. The Titan figured the trident was worst than the master bolt, and ducked backwards, the bolt striking his feet, golden ichor flowing from the wound. A shout was heard from a female behind the three, probably Aphrodite or Artemis, but everyone ignored it. The Gods did their best to defend the thrones from the titans, but they were outnumbered, and as more Gods fell, the quicker they fell. Finally, only Zeus and Poseidon were left standing. Oceanus held his weapon to Poseidon's throne chair, while Prometheus did the same with Zeus'. The two Gods stopped, and glared at the Titans left standing. The Gods had managed to get a few of them down, but they had been outnumbered from the start._

_"I was going to destroy your thrones, but I have a better idea. Oceanus, Prometheus, now." The two Gods collapsed as their throne chairs were broken simultaneously. "I won't kill you Gods, but you will know what it feels like to be imprisoned."_

* * *

Colt finally removed his hand from Dakota's mouth, and allowed her to get up once Deacon called towards the two. Emma had turned on a few of the lamps sitting on the tables. "It's not safe here fer Dakota no more." Emma turned towards her daughter. "Listen ta me, Dakota. You possess power, en the Titans wanna destroy ya fer that. Ya must leave. Take Flint 'n ride." She pulled the white cord belt she had off, and as it was pulled, it transformed. The cord lengthened, coiling on the ground. It wasn't a belt, but a whip. "Yer father gave this ta me before he left. Windcharger. He said ya would need it, 'n ya would know how ta use it." Dakota grabbed the weapon, and the minute it was in her hand, golden arcs of electricity traveled the length of the weapon. "'Lectricity. Yer father said ya had his gift." Her father? Who was he? Her mother seemed to read her mind, because she shook her head. "Ah'm sorry, I cain't tell ya his name. Names have power. Power attracts monsters."

Dakota didn't have time to question, before Deacon walked beside her with Flint, completely saddled. The stallion really was a beauty. A light colored palomino paint, his mane was only slightly darker than her platinum hair, and the white splotches on his body a nice contrast to the golden brown of the rest of his fur. The black saddle and white pad only served to somehow enhance the horse's beauty. Dakota smiled. Flint had always been her horse, and he was a good horse for her, a perfect fit. She wrapped the whip in the loops of her pants, and it shortened to a belt cord. Deacon held onto the bridal of the horse as Dakota mounted, and handed the reins to her once she was situated. Her mother handed her a bag. "Ya'll blend in with Flint. Most folk dun have workin' cars like we do. Stay safe, Dakota."

The girl flicked the reins of her horse, and Flint trotted out of the barn. She glanced back towards the family she had grown up with. She didn't want to leave. But if those things, those monsters, were truly after her, then her family wouldn't be safe either. She turned back towards the front, and flicked the reins again, and Flint started walking.

Dakota sat beside the small campfire she had built. She glanced up towards Flint, who had been tied around a tree. She would have taken the saddle off, but fear of having to make a fast flight kept her from it. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the stallion saddled indefinitely, it would hurt the horse, but she felt she didn't have a choice yet. The platinum blonde had dug through her pack earlier, and it contained the bare essentials. Clothes, a bedroll, a flint, and some food. The food wouldn't last long, about two weeks if she rationed it. But she knew how to hunt, though she really didn't have any weapons for that. She knew how to skin and gut an animal, a skill her two brothers made sure she knew.

But the whole question was why? What was after her? Who was her father, that she had his gift of electricity? What the hell was going on?

A sudden drowsiness passed over her. It felt like something was compelling her to sleep. She climbed into the bedroll, and her head hit the pillow. She was out within seconds.

* * *

_The female dreamed. A tall, handsome guy was standing in a room of partially destroyed throne chairs, glaring at the one at the head of the row. "I will find these abominations, my dear son, and I will destroy them." That statement scared the female. This male, whoever he was, was angry. He seemed to be angry at his son, that these "abominations" were the cause of his anger, whatever it was._

_The dream changed._

_She was standing in front of another male, kneeled, his arms stretched above him, holding up what seemed to be a giant rock. The man was old, certainly older than her mother. Fifties, she would guess. But for a male that age, he was handsome, in a strange kind of way. His body still had muscle to it, and seemed to glow very slightly. The male lifted his head, and regarded the female. "Dakota, it's not a good thing you are here, my Child." Her eyes narrowed in confusion, but she did not speak. "Earlier today, you must have experienced an attack, or had come close to one. It is the only way to wake your dormant powers."_

_"Mah what? Who're ya?"_

_"I am your father, Dakota. This is a dream. This is the only way I can speak to you." The male paused, shifting the weight he was holding._

_"Why dun ya just put that down? It looks heavy."_

_"It's punishment, and I cannot." Dakota tried to question him farther about it, but he refused to answer._

_The male, her father, watched her carefully, his gaze never wavering from her own, causing Dakota to shift nervously. It felt the male was peering into her very soul. She hadn't noticed how alike their eyes were, both only describable as an intense, but his were a stormy gray, hers an electric blue. "We're not here to talk about me, Dakota Rae Jones Witlocke, I need to get you prepared."_

_"Fer wha'?"_

_"Your new life. You will be in constant danger, now that your powers have awoken. It won't be as dangerous as it normally would be, but it will still be dangerous. Information is deadly, Dakota, remember this. The more you know, the more danger you will be in. This is why I'm not explaining everything to you. You will need to find Missy. She's somewhere in the wilderness. If you find others like you, take them in. You'll be stronger as a team. The eagle you've been seeing, Jaer, he will watch over you. Stay strong, Dakota Rae. You are our only hope. We will talk later, once you've grown stronger. Good luck, my daughter."_

* * *

The dream vanished, and Dakota found herself staring into the starry sky. She heard a low squawk, and turned to see the eagle. The man who claimed to be her father said the eagle would watch over her. "Ah must be goin' crazy."

_Actually, you're not. Your Father was right. I am Jaer, and I am here to watch over you, on your Father's orders._

"Yer tellin' me my Father is trapped under a rock 'n he sent an eagle ta watch over me, en Ah'm supposed ta save the world?"

_There's a lot more to it than that, but in a nutshell, yes._

Dakota didn't answer, but just lay there, watching the stars. Too much was on her mind to try and get back to sleep.

* * *

**Dakota Rae Jones Witlocke belongs to Blitzychan**


End file.
